The Hardships Of Love....the other version
by Arlia Ashton
Summary: what can i say? i wasn't happy with th eway that the first one turned out, and i was too lazy to write a new one, so i added things and took things out. a good friend of mine helped me with some ideas!


Notes: This is the newest version of my fic. Please, I'll leave both up, and I'll take a poll, and see which you all like better, the first version, or the second...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Hardships of Love (The NEW version)  
  
  
  
Part One: Is it possible to be together again?  
  
"Hitomi? Are you alright?" asked a voice.  
Opening her eyes, Hitomi saw her whole track team standing around her. Sitting up, she nodded.  
"Yea…I'm fine…I think."  
"What happened?" asked Jenna, the newest member to the team  
"I…I don't know. I just passed out."  
Hitomi's track teacher didn't look so convinced.  
"Ever since you came back from spring break, which ended months ago, I've noticed that you've been pushing yourself a bit harder than usual."  
Hitomi thought for a couple of seconds.  
"I've just been trying to work harder…trying to improve. That's all."  
She got up off of the grass. Her teacher gave her a funny look and shrugged. The school bell rang.  
"All right girls, go and enjoy your summer. We've had a great year!"  
All of the girls cheered…all except Hitomi. She just sat back down on the field and watched as everyone walked towards their summer. Once everyone was gone, she reached over to her bag and pulled out her sketchbook. Page after page was covered with pictures of her black haired love. She snapped the book shut and ran to the change room.  
Her buckled up the last buckle of her inline skates and set off to her favorite spot. Nobody was around. She took a break under a shady tree. Something caught her eye above the tree in front of her. The white cape danced in the air, then vanished. Blinking, she shut her eyes and leaned her head up against the cool, rough bark of the oak tree.   
"It couldn't be a guymelef…could it?" she thought "No…it couldn't be…I'm just seeing things again…like the time when I saw Van walking down the street."  
It came again. The birds flew out from all of the trees around her.  
"What the…" she whispered "How odd."  
The vision became scrambled, then clear. The guymelef looked real…almost too real. It reached out a large hand.  
"This isn't real! No way this could be real!"  
The hand was advancing on her. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the strong grasp. The sound of metal hitting metal filled her ears. Something grabbed her from behind. Suddenly, her world went black.  
  
~*~  
Something wet touched her forehead. It was cool. She opened her eyes and looked into a face she never thought that she would see again. She had long blonde hair and grey/blue eyes.  
"Millerna?"  
She smiled.  
"Yes Hitomi."  
"HITMOI!"  
Hitomi felt the bed move. Looking down in her face, she saw her friend Merle.  
"Merle? Millerna? Where am I?"  
Millerna and Merle laughed.  
"Where do you think you are?" asked Merle  
"I…"  
Sitting up, Hitomi looked out the window. She saw birds flying past the window.  
"I'm…not on Earth am I?"  
Merle and Millerna shook their heads.  
"Then…am I on…"  
Millerna nodded.  
"I'm on Gaea?"  
"Yes Hitomi. You're with us again."  
She placed a hand on her forehead. Merle looked a little worried.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yea…I'm fine. It's just…how did I get here?"  
There was a knock at the door, and Allen entered.  
"I see that you're awake."  
"Allen!"  
Hitomi hugged her once upon a time crush. He smoothed down her hair.  
"It's so good to see you again."  
"…Everyone's here…except…"  
"Van…he's out on another world at the moment."  
Disapointment showed in her eyes.  
"He'll be here in a couple of weeks Hitomi. He doesn't know that you're here."  
"He DOESN'T?" she blurted.  
Allen blushed.  
"Nope."  
"But…I saw 2 guymelef's. Not one."  
The door opened. Celena walked in.  
"The other guymelef was mine. Hi, my name is Celena. We haven't met, but I've heard of you."  
"My name is Hitomi."  
"You're the girl from the Mystic moon right?"  
"Yes."  
"I could remember your face…but not your name from when I was Dilandau."  
"Hmm…uh…Millerna? I'm…I'm going to go for a walk."  
"Are you sure about that Hitomi? I mean…you had passed out, and I don't think that you should go by yourself…"  
"I'll be alright Millerna…don't worry."  
Hitomi got up off the bed and walked out of the room.  
Celena looked at Millerna.  
"Would you like me to follow her and make sure she's ok?"  
Millerna nodded, and watched as Celena walked out of the room.  
"This place…it doesn't seem right without Van." She thought  
The sky was blue and only a couple of clouds were in the sky. They were white and fluffy. Something flashed into her mind. It was Van...Escalflowne…he was flying on Escalflowne…fast towards something, but she couldn't tell what. She could see panic and agony chiseled into his perfect features.  
"How odd." She muttered.  
Something came up behind her and placed a hand around her mouth so she couldn't scream. The hand was wet and slimy. A stench filled her nose. The smell of decaying flesh. Her stomach began to turn, and she was beginning to get queasy.  
"Welcome back Hitomi." A voice hissed in her ear. "It's so nice of you to come and visit us."  
"Leave her alone."  
Hitomi noticed that someone had followed her. The person holding her turned around so that the thing could see who had said that. Hitomi felt a little relived when she found out that it was Celena that had been following her.  
"I said leave her alone."  
"I don't think so."  
"Why not?"  
"She's coming with us…"  
"Us?" Celena said as she looked around.   
A group of cloaked figures surrounded Celena.  
"Who are you?" Celena asked.  
"We have long since forgotten our names…but people have called us 'Living Dead' for years."  
Celena looked at Hitomi.  
'Somehow I have to get her away from them…' she thought.  
"What do you want with Hitomi?" she asked in a angry voice.  
"The girl from the mystic moon shall be of some value to us, if she helps us. If she doesn't and refuses too, we shall force it out of her. And if she dies in the process…then that's not our problem. But the girl will help us…"  
The figure that held Hitomi removed an arm and waved it in the air. Something caught Celena's eye. The faint sparkle of gold on the persons ring. Smoke covered all of them, and Celena knew that they were gone. Gone with Hitomi. Turning, she began running towards the castle. The building seemed like it was miles away. When she finally reached it, she ran inside.  
"ALLEN! MILLERNA!" she screamed.  
They showed up and ran down the stairs.  
"What? What is it? Where's Hitomi? Where is she?" Allen asked frantically.  
"Gone…She's gone brother! Gone! They took her!"  
Allen ran to his sister, and grabbed her by the shoulders.   
"What? Who took her?"  
Celena began to sob.  
"The…living dead…"  
Millerna whipped her head up.  
"What? Who did you say?"  
"The…the living…dead…"  
Millerna gasped.  
"My god! She's in grave danger! Did they say anything?"  
Celena nodded.  
"Yes…they said that if she didn't help them out willingly, then they would force it out of her…and if she died…they wouldn't care…"  
Millerna grabbed Allen's arm.  
"You have to try and reach Van. YOU HAVE TOO!"  
Allen nodded, and then ran out of the castle.  
  
Part Two: Van's Dream  
  
He slept on the ground huddled up in his cloak. He was having the dream that he's been having for the past couple of nights. He could see Hitomi, but she wasn't on Earth, she was on Gaea. A look of pain was on her face. Blood ran out of wounds from her head and back. Tears of pain and sadness fell from her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Van." She always said.  
Just when he reached her, Van knew that she was dying.  
"No Hitomi! NO!"  
He sat up. Van was soaked with cold sweat.  
"I've got to go and get her. I can't let this…dream…happen."  
Van got up and packed his bag and got onto Escalflowne.  
"This won't be fast enough…"  
Flipping some switches, Escalflowne turned into a dragon and flew off into the black night sky. The wind made his hair fly.  
"I've got to get to earth…I've got to get to earth to get to Hitomi. Faster Escalflowne…FASTER!"  
The dragon flew at the speed of light. A trail of orange sparks was left behind as they flew off towards earth. He entered the earth's atmosphere. Something looked familiar to him. It was the track that he first met Hitomi. He landed Escalflowne in the trees, and ran off to the track.  
"Hitomi…where are you?" he asked himself.  
Someone tapped his shoulder.  
"Excuse me, but have you seen Hitomi?"  
Van turned around and looked into the face of Yukari, Hitomi's best friend.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I remember seeing her with you…or you being seen with her. So have you seen her?"  
"No I haven't seen her. Have you?"  
"If I've seen her, then I wouldn't be asking you now would I?" she stated.  
Van hung his head.  
"I guess not."  
Yukari smiled at him.  
"Hey, don't worry about it. I went to the park to look for her and found this."  
She handed him a sketchbook.  
"It's full of pictures of you…I think."  
Van took it and flipped through the pages. It was covered with his face at different angles. One picture caught his eye. It was of him and Hitomi…kissing.  
"Anyways, I've got to get going…so if you find her, could you please give that to her?"  
"Sure thing."  
Yukari walked off. The dream came again.  
"No…Hitomi!" he yelled.  
Someone called out to him.  
"Van…come back to Gaea…"  
"What? Who is this?"  
"Do you not know your own friends?"  
"Allen? Is this you?"  
"Yes Van. It's me. Now you have to come back to Gaea… NOW. We're in trouble."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Well…you see, it's like this. We…being Millerna, Merle, Celena and I wanted to surprise you…by bringing someone back to Gaea for you…but when she went out today…she was kidnapped. Celena tried to stop them…but they wouldn't listen."  
"Who kidnapped her…wait a minute…who's there?"  
"Van are you that dumb? Who else would we bring to Gaea for you?"  
"Hitomi's there?"  
"Well…yes and no."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I just told you that she got kidnapped!"  
"By who?"  
"Celena said that they really didn't know who they were…but they called themselves…the 'living dead'."  
"Oh no…I've heard of them. We have to get to Hitomi fast…she's in trouble."  
"Then Van, you have to get back here."  
"Right…I'm on my way."  
Van ran and got back into Escalflowne. He put Hitomi's sketchbook beside him and flew off back to Gaea. Escalflowne moved like the wind in order to return.  
  
Part three: Where am I?  
  
Water dripped from a leak in the ceiling.  
"Where am I?" she asked to no one in particular.   
A low growl came from the corner.  
"Who's there?"  
Something dragged across the floor. Chains scratched at her wrists as she tried to pull away.  
"Who's there?"  
"Hitomi…it is time for you to meet your doom."  
"What are you talking about?"  
A pair of hands ripped her shirt off of her back. The cracking of air echoed in her mind. Pain seized her. She felt her skin begin to rip, and felt the trickle of blood run down her back.  
"Scream for me."  
Another crack…more pain.  
"I said SCREAM!"  
"STOP IT!"  
Blows rained down. Her skin became totally raw. She passed out.  
  
An hour later…  
  
She woke up and tried to move, but Hitomi was full of pain.  
"OW! Oh my God!"  
Tears came to her eyes. Her arms hurt from being chained up, and her wrists hurt from pulling when she was getting beaten.  
"Van…someone…help me…please…"  
She fell asleep. She dreamt about Van. She could see him with Escalflowne, Allen and Celena. They were searching for someone…but whom?  
"Hitomi!" she heard Van yell out.  
They're looking for me…they're coming to find me! I'm going to be alright!  
  
Part four: The plead and rescue  
  
  
"So you see…we don't know where she is…"  
Van ran a hand through his black hair.  
"Van…all we know is that she's in grave danger. So that is why we have to find her as quickly as possible."  
"Van…someone…help me please…" he heard in his mind.  
Celena looked over at Van and noticed that he had a blank look on his face.   
"Van? Are you ok?"  
"Huh? Oh…yeah…" he said as he shook his head. Her face haunting her mind.  
"What were you thinking bout?"  
"I…" a look of puzzlement was on his face  
"What is it?"  
"I…I heard…Hitomi…"  
"You heard her?"  
"Yes. Yes! I heard Hitomi!"  
"Where is she?"  
Van closed his eyes and pictured Hitomi. She seemed to be in a dark room in a ruined house…in a run down neighborhood.  
"She's in a basement in a ruined house."  
"Let's go!"  
Celena, Allen and Van ran out of the room and into their guymelefs. The city had turned pink and orange with the setting of the sun.  
"Where do you think that she is Van?"  
"She's in a ruined house…in a run down neighborhood."  
"Ok Van…we'll find her."  
"HITOMI!" Van cried out hoping she could hear him.  
  
~*~  
  
She heard her name being called out.  
"I'm here! Here I am!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"I've got to get to him…" she thought.  
"VAN! CELENA! ALLEN! I'M DOWN HERE! Help…me…" she passed out once again.  
  
~*~  
They all flew close to the rooftops of the houses. Celena heard someone cry out.  
"I hear her!" Celena cried. "I hear her!"  
Van looked at Celena.  
"What?"  
"I said I hear her! Her voice came from one of the houses down there!"  
Celena pointed to three ruined houses. Van maneuvered Escalflowne down to the houses. Allen and Celena landed beside Escalflowne.  
"Allen, you take that house, and Celena, you take that one. I'll be in this one here."  
They all ran into different houses and began to search.  
  
~*~  
"It's so dark in here…" Celena said as she walked down some stairs that led to what she hoped, the basement. A large wooden door appeared in front of her. She opened it.  
"Hello?"  
"Who's there?" someone asked in a scared voice.  
"Hitomi?"  
No answer.  
"HITOMI!"  
Celena ran to a figure slumped in a corner.  
"Hitomi?"  
"Cel…"  
"Oh my GOD! ALLEN! VAN!"  
Celena gathered the injured girl into her arms. She noticed the cuffs around her wrists, and took out her hairpin. She slipped the pin into the cuff. She searched around until she heard it click.  
"It's ok Hitomi…everything will be ok…we're here…"  
"Van? Where's…Van?" she whispered, her throat raw and sore from screaming.  
"Shh…he's here. He's here looking for you. You're going to be fine."  
"Where is he?"  
"He should be coming soon."  
"I'm…so tired…and so cold…" she shivered  
"Hitomi…no Hitomi! You hang in there! Don't you die Hitomi!"  
  
~*~  
"Celena?"  
Allen ran out of the house. He met up with Van outside the house that Celena went into.  
"I think she found her."  
"No…Hitomi!" Van cried.  
He ran into the house and down the stairs.  
"Celena? Where are you?" he asked.  
"I'm in here!" he heard her reply.  
Van ran into the dark room.  
"Celena?" he shouted.  
"Van…I'm so sorry Van…she's hurt…really badly."  
Van ran up to her. Hitomi was in Celena's arms. Blood covered her back, and her head.  
"No…Hitomi…NO! It's just like my dream…just like it…"  
"Van, take her to Millerna. I think there's still time she can be saved with the help of Millerna. So get her back as quickly as you can Van! Hurry up! I'm going to stay here and see what or who caused those wounds."  
Van gingerly gathered Hitomi into his arms and walked up the stairs. With the flip of a switch, Escalflowne turned into a dragon. With one arm, he held onto Hitomi's bruised and bloody body, and with the other, he guided Escalflowne back to Millerna. He kicked the door until someone answered it. Merle opened the door. Shock crossed her face.  
"Millerna!" she cried.  
Millerna ran to Merle.  
"What is…HITOMI? What happened to her?" her face turned pale.  
"I don't know."  
She touched Hitomi's head.  
"She has a fever…get her upstairs and put her into the guest room."  
Van ran out of the room.  
"Merle, I need you to get me some bandages, and a bowl of cold water! HURRY!"  
Merle went off to do what was asked of her. Millerna ran to the guest room.  
"Van. You're going to have to leave…"  
"I…I can't! I just can't leave her!"  
"Van! You'll have to!"  
"MILLERNA! I CAN'T! I can't leave her while she's like this!"   
"Van…I think it's best that you leave so I can fully examine Hitomi's wounds!"  
"Ok…please…help her."  
Van left the room and almost ran into Merle.  
"Watch it!"  
"Sorry."  
Merle disappeared into the room and closed the door.  
"I feel so useless…I don't know what to do. I feel so…helpless. Brother…give me the strength."  
"Van, it's ok. She'll be alright…"  
He looked up and saw a vision of Folken.  
"Brother?"  
"Yes Van. She's going to be ok. She's in Millerna's hands. Oh, and Van…be strong. I don't think Hitomi will like to wake up and see that you've turned into a wuss."  
Folken disappeared. Van shook his head.  
  
Part five: The fight for life  
  
The world was dark and foggy and she was walking a daze.  
"Hitomi…"  
She looked around and saw her grandmother standing in a cloud of fog.  
"Grandmother?"  
"Hitomi…come sit down by me."  
Hitomi did as she was told.  
"Hitomi…listen to what I have to say."  
"Ok."  
"Hitomi, all of the times that you were in trouble with the Zaibach Empire, who came to your rescue?"  
"Van."  
"That's right child. Now look here," Hitomi's grandmother waved her arm in the air. Fog moved away and Hitomi could see Van.  
"It's Van, Hitomi."  
"He looks so sad."  
"That's because he is. He's afraid that he's going to loose you."  
"But…am I dying?"  
"Not if you fight it."  
"What can I do?"  
"Listen to this Hitomi."  
Hitomi heard as Van began to speak.  
"Oh Hitomi…" She watched as tears came to the eyes of the man she loved. "Please don't leave me. Please don't."  
Tears began to fall from Van's eyes.  
"Van…oh Van! Please don't cry over me."  
"If you come back to me Hitomi…I swear, I will never let any harm come to you…I wish you could hear me Hitomi…"  
"I can hear you Van. I CAN!"  
The image of Van vanished.  
"Come back Van. Please come back."  
"Hitomi. Do you want to get back to Van? To the one you love?"  
"Yes! YES! I have to get back to him!"  
Hitomi's grandmother placed her hands together and closed her eyes. A warm pink glow surrounded Hitomi.  
"Take care Hitomi."  
"Good bye grandmother."  
Hitomi began to lift up off the ground. The blackness started to turn into gray, then into blue. The fog faded into a soft mist. She was sitting under a maple tree with Van.  
"I told you that I'd never leave your side Hitomi. Will you…"  
  
~*~  
  
"Merle, she's coming around!"  
"She is?"  
"YES!"  
"Yay! I can go and tell Lord Van!"  
"No Merle, let's let her rest first."  
"Ok. I mean, you know what's best."  
~*~  
  
"She's coming around." Said Millerna  
"C'mon Hitomi…wake up. Open your eyes Hitomi."  
She opened her eyes. Everything was blurry.  
"That's right Hitomi…keep your eyes open."  
"Millerna? Merle? Where's Van?"  
"He's outside."  
"Can…can I see him?"  
"Not yet. Let's get those wounds cleaned up first."  
Millerna started to clean the wounds with the water.  
"I'm sorry if it stings, but I'm going to have to clean it with alcohol."  
"Ok…do it now."  
"It's going to sting like hell."  
"I don't care, do it."  
Taking in a deep breath, Millerna poured the clear liquid over the open wounds.  
Hitomi let out a scream.  
  
~*~  
  
He could hear the scream.  
"Hitomi!"  
Van ran to the door.  
"Hitomi! Hitomi…my love. Let me come to you…please."  
He began to open the door. The scream came again.  
"Hitomi!"  
He threw the door open.  
"Van! I thought I told you to stay out of here!"  
"I'm sorry Millerna. I couldn't help it."  
He ran over to Hitomi.  
"Are you ok?"  
"We're cleaning her wounds Van."  
"Let me stay please?"  
"I guess…just hold her hand."  
Van took her hand.  
"Squeeze if it hurts. Please."  
"Just once more Hitomi. That's it, then it's over"  
"…Ok…"  
The cool liquid splashed over her wounds once more. She squeezed onto Van's hand.  
"That's it. All we have to do is wrap them, and you'll be fine."  
"Millerna? May I wrap them? It's just, you've done so much already."  
"Sure you can Van. Merle and I will leave."  
"Thank you."  
They both left the room.  
"Hitomi, tell me if I hurt you?"  
"Ok."  
Van began to wrap Hitomi's back up in soft white bandages. He took great care in being careful.  
"There. All done."  
"Thank you Van."  
"Hitomi…look at me."  
Hitomi turned her head.  
"I know that this might not be the best time to say this but…"  
"Go ahead Van. Say what you have to say."  
"It's just, Hitomi… I thought I was going to loose you."  
Hitomi began to cry.  
"Oh please don't cry Hitomi…please don't."  
He wiped away the tears that rolled down her soft, tender cheeks.  
"Oh Van. I couldn't leave you."  
Tears fell from both of their eyes.   
  
~*~  
  
Celena looked around the room.  
"It sure is dark in here…"  
A low growl came from a corner.  
"Who's there?"  
No answer.  
"Show yourselves!"  
A tall, fat slimy figure stepped into the fading light from the window.  
"Who are you?"  
"It's your turn now Celena…it's your turn to face your doom."  
"How do you know my name?"  
"What I know does not matter to you. All that matters to you is that your life is soon going to end in misery and pain."  
She took out her sword. Light shined into the room from the high up window, and se noted the glimmer of gold again in the corner of her room.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about…but I think that you must have the wrong person."  
"No…I've got the right person. You're the younger sister of Allen."  
"How did you know that?"  
"Like I said earlier…it doesn't matter what I know."  
The figure walked up to Celena. She could feel its hot breath on the back of her neck.  
"Go away!"  
"No Celena. It's your turn."  
"I don't think so."  
"Yes it is."  
"Just try it."  
The body tried to grab at Celena. She shoved her sword into its stomach. Thick, oozy, foul smelling ooze spilled out of it. A grunt of shock and pain came from its mouth.  
"I said…you must have the wrong person."  
The limp body fell onto the floor. Celena nudged it with the toe of her boot. Its body was lifeless. She looked to the corner. The gold was still there. She walked over to it and picked it up. It seemed to be a ring of some sort, and beside the ring, there was a pile of clothing.  
  
~Outside~  
Allen walked around outside. He couldn't stay down there. The smell of…fear…and death. Something moved out of the house. It was just a piece of paper. A large gust of wind blew out from the house. It surrounded Allen, and then the wind seemed to take shape, and walked into his body. He began to shake and quiver as the thing took over him. Over his mind, and soul. Bright flashed began to show up. Flashes of Hitomi…and Van. Hitomi was running away from him, and he was in Escalflowne chasing after her. Another flash…and another image of Van hurting Hitomi. Suddenly, Allen became enraged with Van, and wanted nothing more than to… Allen shook his head and called for his sister.  
"Celena? Are you still down there?"  
"Yes brother."  
"Well…can we please get back to see how Hitomi is?"  
"Very well…"  
Celena wiped her hand and sword on the dead body, and climbed up the stairs. She placed the ring in her pocket, and promised herself that she would look at the ring in more detail when she got back to the castle. Allen began to look annoyed.   
"Where are you?"  
"I'm here brother!"  
Celena walked out of the house and into the moonlight.  
"Where have you been?"  
"Doing something brother."  
"Like what?"  
"Slaying the…beast that hurt Hitomi…if it's any of your business."  
"…Hitomi…" Allen whispered, his mind still fresh with the images.  
Celena noticed that something had changed in the eyes of her brother. She thought nothing of it at the time, but the look seemed to make him look distant.  
"Allen…let's go back."  
They both got into their guymelefs and flew off back to the palace.   
  
Part six: Undying love.  
  
Van wiped the tears away from Hitomi's cheeks.  
"Hitomi…don't you cry."  
"Oh Van…I can't help it…"  
"I thought I was going to loose you!"  
"Van…"  
Van got up from where he was sitting at the side of the bed, and walked to a table at the other side of the room. He can back holding the sketchbook that Yukari had given him to give to her.  
  
"Here. Yukari told me to give this to you when I found you."  
Hitomi took the book that Van handed to her, and looked through it.  
"I remember leaving it behind on the ground…thank you."  
Van smiled.  
"It was nothing really. It belongs to you, so I returned it to you!  
Hitomi felt tears run down her face, and Van's simple gesture.  
"Hitomi. Please, you have to stop this crying. You've had a rough day, and you'll wear yourself out.  
Hitomi was shocked at what Van just said. He was right. Since when had she ever broken down this much?  
"I…I," she stuttered. "I'm sorry for making all of this fuss."  
She smiled, and he returned it.  
"It's ok. I mean…you're a girl right?"  
She turned serious.  
"What does me being a girl have anything to do with it?  
Van laughed.  
"It's nothing really. But…I don't know…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made that comment. You're more than a girl. You're a strong, brave woman that gets into trouble…"  
Hitomi burst out laughing.  
" You know Van; I don't ever want you to leave me…no matter what. If you have to go away to fight…I want to be there with you. If you leave to go out I want to be with you…"  
"Well…I don't mind you being there with me when I go out…but I don't want you to be there when I go out for a battle…"  
"Why?"  
"I don't want you to get hurt. I would feel very bad if I see you get hurt again."  
"Oh Van…I wouldn't be right there…you could make sure that I was safe…like you always do…"  
"I know but it's not the same…what happens if people find you? How would you defend yourself?"  
"I know how to defend myself!"  
"Oh really? How?"  
"I've taken fencing lessons back home…so I know how to use a sword."  
Van laughed.  
"Well…let me tell you something…a fencing sword is very different than a real sword…"  
"Oh really? How?"  
"Well let me show you…in the morning…"  
~*~  
  
As had Van promised, once Hitomi woke up, and had something to eat, he showed her the difference between the two.Hitomi took the sword from Van, and almost dropped it. He watched as shock and surprise crossed her face. He tried not to laugh. She looked a bit startled. He couldn't help but feel love every time he looked at her face. He began to feel very tingly all over. He felt all warm and fuzzy…his heart pounded and his pulse raced. He looked at Hitomi.  
"Did you hear me?"  
He shook his head…trying to get rid of some thoughts that began to form.  
"What? No…"  
"So…you didn't hear me?"  
"Sorry…I didn't."  
"Well…I said…that I don't know who you hold this thing! I mean…it's so heavy!"  
"See? The difference is the weight, and the size!"  
"Yeah? Now I see what you're getting at…hey! I have an idea! Why don't we go for a picnic?"  
"That sounds like a great idea!"  
Hitomi smiled.  
"Great! I'll go ask Merle and Millerna if they would like to join!"  
"No…you stay here and relax…I want you to be…uh…well rested for tonight."  
Hitomi blushed.  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
"Nothing…" Van said with a small grin on his face.  
Hitomi thought.  
"Well Van…I don't care what ever you have planed…I'll do what ever you want me to do."  
Van raised an eyebrow.  
"Anything?"  
"Yes Van…anything."  
"Why anything?"  
"Because I know that you would never do anything to hurt me…it wouldn't be like you."  
"You know Hitomi…that's right…I would never hurt you."  
She smiled up at the black haired boy. She knew he would never hurt her…he loved her too much.  
  
~*~  
  
Van smiled down at Hitomi who was still lying down on the bed. She looked so sweet and innocent.  
"You now know Hitomi…that I love you…and I will never do anything to hurt you."  
"I know Van…I know." She whispered.  
"Well…I'm going to go now…and ask Millerna if she and Merle would like to join us."  
"Ok."  
She watched as Van turned and walked out the door.   
"God…" she thought. "He really makes it hard to concentrate when he's in the room…"  
  
~*~  
  
Celena sat up in her room, and looked at the ring.   
'What is this from? I've seen this ring before on…Millerna!' Celena gasped.  
"What does Millerna have to do with this?"  
Her door swung open, and her brother walked in. Celena looked up at him.  
"Brother?" she asked quizzically.   
She shivered as he looked at her. His blue eyes now seemed so blue they looked almost black.  
"Brother? What's wrong?"  
He moved his eyes around the room.  
"Hitomi…where is she?"  
Celena stood up.  
"Well she isn't in here!"  
Allen walked over to his sister in 3 quick strides.  
"Where is SHE?"  
Celena gulped.  
"I think I saw her and Van outside…"  
Allen left the room in a hurry.  
"What…was that all about?"  
Celena picked up the ring and ran to find Millerna.  
  
~*~  
  
Millerna looked at Merle. She looked a little upset.  
"Hey…are you ok?"  
She shook her head.  
"Huh? Oh…yeah…I guess."  
"What's wrong?" concern crept into her voice.  
"It's…just…" Merle looked at the floor.  
"What is it Merle?"  
Merle looked over Millerna's shoulder and gasped as Celena came running into the room.  
"Celena? What is it?"  
Millerna turned around. Celena pointed a finger at the princess.  
"You…what part do you have in this whole thing?"  
Millerna looked at Celena.  
"What are you talking about?"  
Celena walked over to them, and slammed the golden ring down onto the table.  
"This! I found this where Hitomi was taken! It's yours isn't it?"  
Millerna looked at the ring.  
"It isn't mine!"  
Celena glared at her.  
"Then tell me something…who's is it?"  
"It…it was my sisters…"  
Merle and Celena both looked at Millerna.  
"What? If it's your sister's, then how the hell did it get to be where Hitomi was taken too?"  
Millerna turned white.  
"She…she said something about coming back…and taking what is hers…"  
Van came into the kitchen.  
"It everything ready?"  
Millerna nodded.  
"Yeah…it's all ready."  
"Thank you so much!"  
Van picked up the basket that was waiting for him, and left the room.  
"What do you mean taking what is hers?"  
Millerna shrugged.  
"I don't know…"  
Merle got up and walked away from the table.  
"I'm going out for some air. This talk about ghosts and spirits is starting to freak me out…"  
The girl walked out of the room and opened the back door of the castle. She stepped outside. The night was young, and the moon was full. Silvery light caressed her orange and black fur. Merle's nose twitched at something in the air.   
'Yuck! What is that smell?' she wondered.  
A blue light caught her eye. She walked towards it. There, in the center of the blue light was a vision of someone who looked just like Millerna.   
'This is was too weird…' Merle thought.  
She was about to walk away when something wrapped itself around her ankles. Merle fell to the ground, and landed with a thud. She frantically tried to get up, and something sharp began tightening into her ankles. She tried to choke out a scream, but nothing came out. Her legs began to lift into the air, and the rest of her body followed. Merle looked around. Blood rushed to her head, and she surveyed the land from upside down. Her breath came in short gasps. Blood pounded in her head, and Merle began to feel dizzy. She was swung over to face the blue light. Yes…it was Millerna's sister, Marlene. She had the exact same hair. Merle was placed on the ground, and the binds taken off. She tried to stand up, but something…some sort of force was holding her down. Her eyes began to hurt as the light became brighter and brighter. Mist formed around Merle's wrists and ankles.  
"You will become part of my army…part of my warriors…"  
Merle didn't know what to say…didn't know what to think.  
"Hey crazy lady. Where'd you get the blue lights? And the vines…at least I think they were vines…where'd you learn how to do that trick? You must teach me…"  
Merle knew she said, and did all to the wrong things when the blue color began to darken, and yet, the light was still at the same brightness.  
"You fool…you have no idea of your fate do you? You shall either become part of my army, or DIE!"  
Merle shuddered.  
"Not much of a choice is there?"  
Blue fog started to roll around her helpless body. The center of the light…Marlene…moved her arms in the air, and a long stream of fog rose above of Merle.   
"What do you think you're doing?"  
Merle tried to scream as the fog began to invade her mouth. She jerked, and wiggled as she felt it move down her throat and felt it as it went straight to her heart. Images flashed into her mind. Images of Van…and Hitomi standing over him, with a sword in her hands. Blood pounded in her ears.  
"Ahh…yes. You see that do you? I see how raged you have become. Now…go deal with that little tramp…"  
Merle walked away, feeling like she had something to do.   
  
  
  
Part seven: Who?  
  
He watched them…watched them walk off into the night together. Blood began to boil in his veins.  
"Why? Why with him?" he thought and stalked behind them. He watched as they walked to a secluded spot and stop. Hate filled him as Van took out a blanket…a white blanket and place it on the soft grass. Longing filled him when he saw Hitomi…and the look she was giving Van as he set everything up. He waited until she was seated, to take the seat beside her. His world flashed red as he saw Van wrap his arms around her waist. He was glad that he was still hidden in the forest.  
  
~*~  
  
Van got an odd vibe…like someone was watching them…but when Hitomi leaned back against him…he forgot everything but her in his arms. He reached around her and grabbed a strawberry. He held it just inches away from her lips. She tried to bite it, but he pulled it away.  
"No…I don't think so…" he teased.  
"Aww…please?" she pouted.  
"Nope…"  
  
~*~  
  
"No…no…he's teasing her. She doesn't deserve that. She's too good for him."  
He took his sword out and quietly advanced on them. They couldn't see him, because their backs were facing him. He reached the edge of the blanket and brought his sword down.  
  
~*~  
  
Hitomi turned her neck to look into Van's eyes. He smiled, and moved his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and waited for his lips to claim hers. There was a sound…a strange…sob. She opened her eyes and looked at the face of her love. His mouth was opening and closing, and his eyes were glazed over.  
"Van?" she whispered.  
"VAN?"  
She turned around and got up on her knees. She shook Van.  
"VAN? PLEASE!"  
"Hi…Hitomi…I"  
"Finally…we're alone together. Now and forever."  
Hitomi looked up and saw…long blonde hair…Allen. A small gasp brought her attention back to Van. His face had turned very pale.  
"No…Van…no!"  
He began to fall. She caught him and laid him gently down on the blanket. Hitomi removed her hand and looked at it. Her hand was covered in red. She ripped the shirt off of Van's back. A large gash was seen near his right shoulder. Blood ran in a steady flow down his back.  
"I've got to stop it," she thought.  
Hitomi placed her hands over the wound and placed pressure on it.  
"Hitomi…leave him there. Leave him there to die. You deserve better. You deserve me."  
She chose to ignore him. Hitomi removed her hands to see if the blood had stopped flowing, and it had.  
"I have to get him back inside to fix him up… but…"  
Hitomi looked at Allen.  
"I'll go away with you if…"  
"If what?"  
"If you come back with me."  
He thought about it.  
"Ok. Sounds good to me…"  
"Ok…you're going to have to walk behind me ok?"  
"Why?"  
"If Van falls…you're going to have to catch him…"  
"Whatever…"  
"And…it'll give me a chance to call for help…" she thought.  
Hitomi placed an arm around Van's waist and put his arm around her shoulder.   
"Hitomi…what…are you doing?" Van asked in a soft voice.  
"I'm taking you back to get help for you…and I'm going to tell Millerna about Allen." She whispered back.  
"Hitomi…don't. Just leave me here. I'll slow you down…and take Allen with you."  
"No Van…just walk."  
Hitomi and Van started the long walk. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Allen was following them, but was farther back.  
"It's working…"  
"What is?"  
"He's walking behind us…and that will give us the chance to tell Millerna about Allen!"  
"Ok…just…"  
"Just what Van?"   
"Just be careful, and watch your back…"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Just be careful."  
"I will."  
Van and Hitomi walked a little way in silence, until Hitomi could see lights. She looked behind her, and saw that Allen was way back there.  
"Ok Van…I'm going to leave you here…ok? Will you be alright?"  
"I'll be just fine Hitomi. Just hurry!"  
Hitomi helped Van sit down on the ground, and then she ran inside.  
"Millerna??"  
"Yes?"  
"Where are you?"  
"Upstairs…"  
She appeared above Hitomi on the landing.  
"What is it?"  
"Millerna…Allen…he, he hurt Van!"  
"WHAT?"  
"Yes! We were out for our picnic, and he came out of nowhere! Now Van has a large wound on his right shoulder."  
"What caused it?"  
"Allen used his sword…"  
"ON VAN?  
"YES!"  
Millerna ran down the stairs.  
"Where is he?"  
"Out…OH NO! Van's outside with Allen!"  
"Hitomi…I'm going to go outside…you go get…some bandages!"  
"Right."  
Hitomi ran upstairs and into the bathroom. She opened the cabinet and took out a couple of rolls of gauze and alcohol, then began to leave. She walked past Van's room, and saw his sword. She picked it up and ran outside. She saw Allen standing over Van…and Millerna was standing behind them screaming for Allen to move away. Hitomi walked up to Millerna and shoved the items she was carrying into her arms, and took Van's sword.   
  
~*~  
  
Celena was out in the stable, when she heard Millerna screaming at Allen to stop whatever he was doing, and it sounded like he was doing something awful.  
'It's true. Everything that Millerna told me. Someone is trying to get to Hitomi…at least, that's what I think…'  
"I wonder what's going on out there…"  
She stopped what she was doing and walked outside. Her sword bumped against her side as she jogged towards Millerna. She could see her brother standing over what looked to be an injured Van. Hate and rage filled her, as she watched her brothers' eyes fill up with revenge…but for what? Celena quietly walked over to Hitomi…who, looked very…what? Worried? Scared? She stood beside her, and looked down. She saw that Hitomi had Van's sword in her hands.  
"Hitomi…what's going on here?" Celena asked in a whisper.  
"Allen…has tried to kill Van tonight…and I think he's trying to do it again…"  
"What happened?"  
"Well Van and I went on a picnic…then out of nowhere, Allen comes around and stabs Van!"  
Celena began to hate her brother even more. Both noticed that Allen was reaching into his boot. She looked at her brother's face. It wasn't the same. His eyes were those of someone else's.  
"Hitomi! He has a dagger in there!" Celena gasped.  
"No…oh no!" Hitomi whispered.  
Celena took Van's sword out of her Hitomi's hands and slowly walked up behind her brother. She hoped that she knew what she was doing.  
  
~*~  
  
Fear crept into him. He could hear Millerna screaming in the background…but he didn't think that Allen was listening. His focus seemed to be on him.  
"Oh Hitomi…I don't want to die…I don't want to leave you…" he thought.  
Van saw a hand reach down into Allen's boot. Allen's eyes…they were distant and far off, and yet, Van was scared. The eyes were looking at him. Looking at him as if he were some sort of prey, and Allen, the predator.  
"Oh Van? Look what I have for you?" taunted Allen.  
"Allen…what is it? Why do you hate me so much?"  
"Oh Van…silly Van. It's not that I don't like you…it's just the fact that I just hate you. You don't deserve Hitomi…she's so much better than you. She needs someone who'll treat her better Van. She needs someone like me." Allen raised his dagger just above Van.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't let my brother take away Hitomi's love. I just can't let him do that. He's going to take the only man that Hitomi will ever love away from her. He's nothing but filth…useless filth." Celena thought as she advanced on her brother with Van's sword in her hand. Her chest was heaving.  
"Brother…"  
No movement from Allen.  
"Brother…turn and look at me."  
Allen cocked his head to look at his sister. She peered into his eyes? No…those were the eyes of someone else.  
"What do you want sister?"  
"I want you to turn…and face me."  
Allen turned to his sister, with the dagger in his hand. Celena could see the relief cross Van's face.  
"What do you want sister?"  
She smiled.  
"Allen… let's spar. We haven't done any sparring since we were kids."  
"I don't have the time for you sister."  
"Oh please Allen…"  
"Celena…"  
"Please Allen? And," a sly grin crossed her face. "Let's make it interesting."  
"Oh really? How?"  
"We'll fight…until the…DEATH!"  
Celena could hear the gasps come from around her.  
"To the death Celena?"  
She nodded. Something flickered behind his eyes.  
"Yes brother."  
"Very well…"  
He stepped back from his sister and shrugged off his cloak. Celena turned to Hitomi and made a quick movement with her head over to Van. She nodded and slowly began to walk over to him.   
"Let's go little sister…"  
Celena lifted Van's sword. It was a little heavier than her own…but she adjusted to it. Allen circled his sister, never taking his eyes away from hers.  
  
~*~  
  
Hitomi walked over to Van. She could feel his eyes on her as she moved closer. Blood still ran down his back, but ever more slowly than it had before. She touched his cheek.  
"I'm going to wrap your shoulder now Van." Said a voice from behind them.  
Hitomi turned her head and saw that Millerna was standing there.  
"Yes Millerna…please do."  
She walked up to them and looked at his shoulder.  
"I…I uh… can't fully bandage your shoulder with your shirt on Van…"  
Hitomi laughed.  
"Just tear it off…"  
Millerna sighed.  
  
Part eight: Good-bye  
  
The clang of metal became very loud.  
"I know his moves…he's doing it like he does in battle…I'll have one chance," she said to herself. Allen raised his sword above his head and ran at his sister. Celena shot her arm out. A grunt of pain came out of Allen's mouth.  
"Sister…how…how could you?"  
"Allen… I didn't want to do it…but you wouldn't let Van live if I hadn't."  
"What do you care if he lived or not?"  
"Hitomi is my friend…and I'd like to see her grow old with Van."  
Allen looked down at his chest. Blood seeped out of his chest and down to the handle of the sword. It began to drip onto the ground. Suddenly, a bright blue flash came out of Allen. It took shape, and Millerna cried out as she saw that it was her sister.  
"Sis…sister…" Allen gasped.  
Celena watched as tears came to his eyes.  
"Hit…Hitomi…"  
Hitomi walked over to Allen. She noticed the difference in his eyes.  
"Hitomi…please forgive…me." His voice rasped.  
"Oh Allen…"  
Allen smiled a weak smile as Van approached Hitomi.  
"You take care of her Van."  
The black haired boy nodded. Millerna ran over to Allen.  
"I know it wasn't you…it was my sister. She wanted Hitomi dead. Now she is safe, and you are dying…"  
Allen raised a weak hand, and cupped Millerna's soft cheek.  
"I've always loved you Millerna. Always. Never forget me please…"  
Tears seeped out of her eyes.  
"I won't. I'll never forget you. I promise…"  
"Good-bye brother…"  
Allen slumped to the ground. His life leaving him by the second. Celena knelt down beside her brother. She moved away some hair from his face. Allen's hand left Millerna's face.  
"I'm sorry…brother."  
Allen gasped. Celena watched as his eyes closed, and his chest rose and fell for the last time. Tears fell from Celena's eyes.  
"I'm sorry brother. Please forgive me…" she said as she rose and wiped away her tears.  
Hitomi walked over to her friend, and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"Celena… you did what you had to do. We'll all miss him. You know that…"  
"I know. I saved 2 lives…by giving up one." She whispered.  
"Listen… I know that you feel bad… but you saved Van's life… what do you mean? You saved 2?"  
"If Van would've died…it would've killed you."  
"You're right Celena…but I'm still sorry about your brother."  
"It's ok… like you said, I had to do what I had to do. And I'm just sorry that I had to do it." Celena said to Hitomi while looking up at the sky.  
The night was warm with just a small breeze. Stars danced in the sky. All of a sudden, a shooting star soared across the sky. Hitomi touched her friend's shoulder.  
"Come on, let's all go inside."  
Celena shook her head.  
"No. I want to bury Allen."  
"Then let me help." Van said from behind Hitomi.  
"No Van, you take Hitomi inside. I feel it my duty to do this on my own."  
Celena walked away. Van put his good arm around Hitomi's shoulder and led her into the house. Millerna followed behind them. Once inside, Hitomi turned to Van.  
"Good night Van. I'll see you in the morning."  
"Good night…Hitomi."  
"Oh…Van?"  
"What?"  
"Have a good sleep."  
She walked up the stairs and into her room. She changed into her sleeping clothes and crawled into bed. Her eyes grew heavy and she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
She pushed the door open to Hitomi's room. Everything was dark and quiet.  
"Hmm…. I'll just go in there and give her a scare…"  
She walked over to the bed and looked into Hitomi's face. Her eyes flashed red, and more visions of Van dying crossed her mind.  
She gave a soft laugh and crawled up onto the bed. She placed her hands around Hitomi's neck. Her eyes shot open, and she let out loud scream.  
  
~*~  
  
Van was walking down the hallway to his room, when out of nowhere; there came a loud scream. His head lifted up and looked upstairs.  
"HITOMI!" Van yelled as he ran down the hallway to the stairs that led upstairs.   
Van ran up the stairs, two at a time. He tripped on the red carpet, but quickly regained balance.  
"Hitomi!"  
  
~*~  
  
She couldn't see the persons face, but the hands tightened around her neck. Hitomi's air supply was being cut off by the second. Using the last of her strength, she let out one last cry, and then passed out with the person's hands around her neck.  
  
~*~  
  
Van stopped at the top of the landing to catch his breath, and then ran to Hitomi's room. The door was ajar…  
"This isn't right," he thought.  
He gently eased the door open and listened. Dead silence. Fear began to take over him.  
"It's too quiet…" he whispered to himself.  
The door flew open, and he looked over to the bed. Someone was over Hitomi. Van crossed the room within four steps, and grabbed the person by the collar of their shirt. A startled cry came from their mouth. Van hauled the person off of Hitomi, and swung them into the light. Looking down, Van saw his friend…the person he thought he knew.  
"Merle…" he said in disgust.  
Fear crossed her face.  
"Lord Van!"  
He dropped her on the floor, and sat down beside Hitomi's still body. He gently put his hand on her chest, and felt her heart beat. Van stared into the cat girl's eyes. Something wasn't right in them. Maybe he was just imagining it.  
"You're lucky Merle. If she would have died…I would have had to kill you."  
"But Lord Van!"  
"What the hell do you think you were doing?"  
"I only wanted to scare her Lord Van…honest."  
"Well I don't think that what you were trying to do was very honest Merle. Why did you do it?"  
"Because…I…I love you Lord Van."  
"You love me Merle?"  
"Yes Lord Van. I do. And I didn't want you to throw your love away to somebody like Hitomi."  
"What's wrong with Hitomi Merle?"  
"I don't like her…I hate her."  
"But you two used to be the greatest friends…what happened?"  
"You fell in love with her."  
"Is that such a bad thing Merle?"  
"Yes it is Lord Van…if I couldn't have you…then I didn't want anyone else to have you. So I thought to myself that if I scare Hitomi enough…she wouldn't want to stay here."  
"I would always want to stay here Merle," Hitomi said in a soft voice. "Can't you see that my love for Van is so strong? If he wanted me to go…then I would go. But I know that he wants me to stay…so I'm going to stay. No matter what."  
Van sighed a sigh of relief and took Hitomi's hand into his own.  
"You know that I would never let you leave my side…I've found you after months apart…and you think that I would just give you up? You see Merle, our love is so strong. It will live through anything. You have to understand that. I love Hitomi…and I love you…but only as a friend. Nothing more will come out of it…nothing…"  
"Oh Lord Van! You don't mean that!" Merle looked at Van, "Do you?"  
"Of course I mean it Merle. I don't love you, not in the way that I love Hitomi. She's going to be with me. Forever."  
Tears fell out of Merle's eyes.  
"You don't mean that…you don't. You love me more that you love that little bitch. She's not good enough for you Lord Van. I am! When will you see that all she'll ever bring you is heart ache?"  
Van looked at Hitomi over Merle's head. Her eyes were filling up with tears. Hitomi's fists were clenched at her sides.  
"Merle! How can you say that about me? I have done nothing… NOTHING to you!"  
"You have done things to me. You took Lord Van away from me! He was happy before you came here! He was happy because I made him happy!"  
Hitomi looked at Van.  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what…"  
Hitomi walked up to Merle and slapped her in the face. There was a large scratch across Merle's cheek.  
"I don't like people talking trash about me. I dislike liars. I find them very insulting, and I will NOT be friends with one."  
Merle put a hand to her cheek.  
"Lord Van. Either she leaves, or I'm out of here."  
Van looked almost relaxed.  
"Fine. Leave."  
Merle didn't think that that was what Van's response was going to be. Shock was clearly written on her face.  
"What? Van! You want me to go?"  
"Yes."  
That one word. That one short word sent a cold shiver down Hitomi's spine.   
"Why Lord Van? WHY?"  
"Because. I don't want you hanging around here anymore. Look what you did to poor Hitomi! You scared her out of her wits! And you also gave me a good scare when I came running in here, and saw that she wasn't moving! I was so scared!"  
Merle's bottom lip quivered.   
"I didn't mean to scare you Lora Van…I'm so sorry…" she whispered.  
Hitomi walked to her 'friend' and put a hand on her shoulder. Merle shrugged it off.  
"Don't touch me," she growled.  
"Well sorry Merle. I didn't mean anything…"  
Merle walked away from Hitomi.  
"You meant everything that you did. Why do you want to destroy my life? First you took Van away from me, now you're trying to take away my pride by trying to befriend me? You slapped me, and you want to be my friend? You took away the only person I'll ever love, and you want me to be your friend? What is wrong with you? Why do you have to be like this? Didn't you see that I was much happier without you hear?"  
Hitomi's heart sunk in her chest.  
"Why do you say such things? I didn't try to take Van away from you; it was fate that brought us together. We love each other, you have to see that Merle! We LOVE each other! You can't do anything about that! If you can't see it, then that's your problem. Someone out there is waiting for you. Someone whom you'll share your love with, someone who'll love you back. Van isn't the one for you! Destiny brought us together, and you will never take us apart! We were meant to be together. Not you and him. I'm sorry for speaking the truth. I'm sorry for hurting you, but what I'm saying is true."  
Merle let out a sob.  
"You cruel heartless bitch!" Merle cried.   
It was then; Hitomi noticed the changes in her friend. Her eyes were not what they had used to be. They were darker, and they seemed evil.   
"Merle? What…what's wrong with your eyes?"  
"I know what's wrong with her…"  
Van and Hitomi turned around. There stood Millerna.  
"Marlene. I know that you're in there. Come out of that girl's body. What do you want?"  
Merle was lifted into the air. A blue shape took form and Merle was dropped back to the floor. Van caught his friend.  
"Millerna. You know what I want. I want you dead. You took the only one that I had ever loved away from me. You took him from ME! We had a son together! And when I died, you were the first to go after him!"  
Millerna let out a cruel laugh.  
"It is you sister, that took him away. Now are you happy that neither of us has him? You're the one that killed him. You know that don't you?"  
Millerna watched as her sister began to shrink away.  
"You were the one who almost made him take my friends life away. And for what? You were selfish! That's what you are! You know that don't you? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAD RUINED EVERYTHING FOR EVERYONE! First you take over Allen, and then you take over Merle? You're the heartless bitch…"  
The light began to fade. And the smell of rotting flesh filled the room, and soon vanished. Millerna turned and walked away from the room. Merle ran into Hitomi's arms.  
"I'm sorry for everything that happened! I didn't mean anything that I had said. Oh…it was awful…"  
Hitomi hugged her friend.  
"It's ok. I soon figured out that you were not yourself. You were under something. I forgive you."  
The two girls fought back tears. Van walked up to Hitomi.  
"You're very brave little one…"  
"Little one?"  
They all laughed.  
"Well…maybe not so little…"  
Merle looked at the two.  
"I'm dying of hunger…"  
She scampered out of the room. Hitomi walked towards the window. The sun was beginning to rise, and brilliant colors began to paint the sky. Van walked to her, and placed his arms around her shoulder. He rested his chin on her shoulder, and together they looked out at the sunrise.  
"Hitomi?" Van whispered.  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you stay here with me?"  
Hitomi sighed.  
"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that…"  
"Well…will you?"  
"Maybe…listen Van. I love you."  
"I love you too Hitomi…I really do."  
"Then I'll stay with you…"  
"Then…will you marry me?"  
Hitomi turned around.  
"What?"  
Van got down on one knee.  
"Hitomi…you know that I love you. And I know that you love me. I will never let you leave me again…no matter what. You're now a part of me. You own my heart, and no one else ever will. Please, all I have to offer you, is my love…"  
Hitomi smiled sweetly.  
"Van. I love you, and I will stay with you forever. You have my soul. You're art of me also. I was miserable without you, and I think that everyone had notice…everyone but me. I didn't realize that I could not live without you. I'll never leave you…"  
Van got up, and pulled Hitomi into his arms. His lips covered hers ever so sweetly, and tenderly. They pulled apart, and watched the sun rise. This was the beginning of a new age for the two of them.   
  
  
The End  



End file.
